kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Len
Len is 24-year-old hard bitten solider from Ventara, which has been overthrown by Xaviax. He was part of the twelve original Kamen Riders who were close to defeat Xaviax but a traitor within the team betrayed them. He is the sole survivor of the mutiny and has come to our world to defeat the corrupt Kamen Riders of Xaviax and stop Xaviax from conquering yet another world. He is a aloof in personality and tries to keep the Riders' existence a mystery from the public. When Len first meets Kit, he believes he is being used by Xaviax and is very cold to him. Eventually he overcomes his suspicions and takes Kit as his apprentice. Black Wing is his trusty contact beast, a giant mechanical bat that becomes his cape. He claims he had someone in his life before. Adam, the original Wing Knight was his best friend, until he betrayed him. Kit is fooled by Drew into thinking that Len is on the side with Xaviax and is the true traitor. Kit goes along with this until his suspicions are confirmed by Maya that Drew is the real one working for Xaviax. Kit and Len ban together and Len stays over at his apartment, being that he has no home and has a well-deserved night rest after being pummeled by Kamen Rider Thrust. Len wanted to vent Chris Ramirez, who didn't want to trust him, but couldn't make himself too. Len, Kit and Chris eventually became friends and teammates, and when James vented Chris, it hit Len hard. Thankfully, his love Kase arrived on Earth, a little bit after the Cho Brothers became Kamen Riders. He had thought she was vented but was pleasantly surprised she was fine, she gave him a confidence boost and Survive card to upgrade to Survive Mode. When Xaviax possessed Wrath, Len did not like it since Wrath was the one to train him, much like Len is to Kit. Len felt a low blow when Kase was vented by Strike and used the Survive Mode, which was meant for emergencies, to settle his vendetta against James. James was vented, but soon Kit and Wrath's body were vented as well. Maya, Lacey, and Trent met up with Len thanks to the No-Men and they shared a tearful hug once they found out Kit was gone. The No-Men revealed to Len that they had the Advent Master Eubulon and Len revived him. Eubulon made Maya a Kamen Rider while he went to get Riders out the Advent Void to help out Len. Len was happy to be reunited with Ventaran Riders Chance, Price, and Hunt; but not so happy when Adam returned and used the dragon deck. Len was later happily reunited with Kit and Kase, and after defeating Xaviax for good, the Kamen Riders successfully returned the Ventarans from Karsh and Len, Kit and Kase stayed as a team. In the epilogue, Len attended Maya's book signing and apologized for breaking her camera in the first episode. 125px-Knight.jpg 143px-S.jpg Category:Riders